Tren Nocturno A Lisboa
by alexelizabethcullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una joven estadounidense privilegiada que viaja a Europa en 1936, cortesía de su tía y tío que viven en el extranjero y se han ofrecido amablemente a mostrarle las vistas. En ese tren se con Edward Cullen, una joven científica británica que viaja con un grupo de colegas, y en su compañía, Carson descubre que se está divirtiendo, posiblemente por primera vez.


**Antes de empezar esta maravillosa historia quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía es una adaptación del libro Tren nocturno a Lisboa de Emily Grayson pero con los increíbles personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Después de aclarar eso espero que lo disfruten y espero sus RR**

Capítulo 1

-Había una vez- empezaba a contar su madre y hasta el día de hoy, Bella Swan recordaba con intensa claridad en su memoria cuando era pequeñita y estaba acostada en su cama con dosel, fuertemente abrazada a su madre, ambas muy juntas. Los cuentos eran siempre los mismo: Una hermosa princesa se casaba con el apuesto, aunque algo frívolo príncipe y pasaba toda su vida matrimonial disfrutando el mismo tipo de esplendor al cual ella había estado acostumbrada.

-Algún día- le aseguraba su madre a Bella al terminar de narrarle la historia-. Tú serás esa princesa.

Luego le daba un beso a su hija en la frente y se daba la vuelta para salir del dormitorio.

Los Swan eran miembros de una familia más acaudaladas de Marlowe, Connecticut, su pueblo. Una fortuna acumulada desde hacía muchas generaciones con el comercio de equipo y objetos náuticos. Todos los hombres de cada generación de la familia Swan cuidaban la fortuna como si se tratara de una fogata, avivándola religiosamente para al final heredarla a la nueva generación la responsabilidad de que mantuviera la flama encendida. Y cada generación de mujeres Swan disfrutaba gastando esa fortuna, decorando sus fastuosas mansiones familiares que eran a la vez cómodas y lujosas, y que inevitablemente se volvían la envidia de sus vecinos. En 1936, entre las residencias más caras de Marlowe, construida con bardas de piedras y jardines inmensos, la de los Swan era la más hermosa. Sería injusto decir que Bella tomaba su circunstancia personal como una cosa natural; después de todo estaba ocurriendo una depresión económica y los periódicos se encontraban llenos de historias sobre quiebras bancarias y personas haciendo cola para recibir comida gratis. De algún modo, ese mundo externo podría verse en verdad distante si uno acaba de cumplir 18 años, posee una cabellera café, ojos color verdes, una piel muy blanca; y además comprende que su fortuna y su sin igual belleza le dan cierto poder, especialmente sobre los chicos.

Todo lo anterior no diferencia en nada a Bella de sus amigas y compañeritas de la escuela, debido a lo que la Academia para Señoritas de Miss Purslane ofrecía a las alteras y fantasiosas jovencitas inscritas allí, tendía a formar parte de la categoría de la etiqueta o de la etiquetación. Generalmente, lo que a estas señoritas se les enseñaba era a convertirse en personas idénticas a sus madres. Esto, desde el punto de vista de Bella, era una meta perfectamente alcanzable para ella. Después de todo ¿Qué más podía esperar una princesa en ciernes?

A finales de primavera de ese año Renne Swan recibió una carta desde Londres. La carta era de Esme, la hermana de menor de Renne. Esme siempre había sido un poco la "oveja negra;. Huyo a Londres para casarse con un hombre al que nadie al que nadie en la familia entendía en realidad. A pesar de que Carlisle Cullen fue creado de manera impecable y era un inglés en toda la extensión de la palabra, que había estudiado en Eton y en Cambridge, tenía una manera excesivamente sarcástica de dirigirse a las demás personas que causaba antipatía. Pero Esme parecía en verdad estar muy enamorada de él, y la pareja, sin hijos, había decidido quedarse en Londres, en donde Carlisle ahora trabajaba para el Ministerio de Defensa y en donde también vivían en una _suite _hermosamente decorada en el Hotel Claridge.

La carta empezaba así:

_Mi querida Renne:_

_Sé que hace ya mucho tiempo que no te escribía, así que por favor acepta mis disculpas. El trabajo de Carlisle nos mantiene bastante ocupados, pues nos invitan fuera a fiestas de caza en residencias de verano y cosas por el estilo. Realmente es bastante aburrido (¿Cuántas pobres zorras pueden estos hombres cazar, por el amor de Dios?). Y yo he estado molestando a Carlisle para que lleve a algún lugar emocionante, y por fin él ha accedido a llevarme a Europa continental en junio: primero a Paris y después a Portugal, en donde no he estado desde hace años._

_¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? Bien, Renne querida, me gustaría ofrecerle algo muy especial a Bella, a quien, si no he visto desde que tenía doce o trece años, creo, y quien, si no me equivoco, acaba de graduarse del bachillerato. Como tía y madrina, me gustaría hacerle un regalo especial. Carlisle y yo hemos pensado si a Bella le gustaría venir a Londres el próximo mes, y viajar conmigo a Paris por una semana y luego acompañarnos a Carlisle y a mí en nuestro viaje a Portugal. Seria para ella un viaje delicioso; viajaremos en tren- primera clase de Paris a Lisboa-, ya tenemos reservaciones para dos dormitorios, uno para Carlisle, y otro para Bella y para mí. Para nuestra estancia en Portugal, Carlisle y yo hemos rentado una hermosa villa en la costa, en Sintra, no muy lejos de Lisboa. _

_Creo que Bella tendrá el viaje de su vida, y para el el final del verano, te la devolveremos, bronceada y feliz, y lista para empezar su vida de adulta en Connecticut. (Sin duda alguna, en donde se casará con algún joven al que seguramente tú ya le habrás echado el ojo para ella, ¿mmm Renne?)_

_Te prometo que la cuidaremos de manera excelente. Por supuesto que hay rumores sobre la inestabilidad política en Europa, y sobre la situación con Alemania, pero Carlisle cree que en el futuro inmediato, Europa se mantendrá estable. Por favor deja que venga Bella. Será tan divertido, sin mencionar el hecho de que, como tu bien sabes, una introducción a la etiqueta europea es de rigor para cualquier jovencita estadounidense que entra en la sociedad _

_Tu querida (y esperanzada) hermana  
Jane_

De hecho Esme tenía toda la razón; Renne le había echado el ojo a alguien para Bella, aunque ella no se lo había mencionado a nadie. No tenía necesidad. Era obvio. Era de suponerse. Si Bella era una princesa, entonces seguramente Jacob Black tenía que ser su príncipe.

La familia Black vivía en una finca justo a un lado del agua. Billy Black era dueño de edificios y hoteles, y su esposa poseía zapatos, muchos pares, y su hijo Jacob, de carácter dulce y tranquilo, era un espécimen tan bien parecido como podía serlo Bella. Era alto y musculoso, con un perfecto hoyuelo en la barbilla. Era el muchacho más rico del pueblo; ella era la chica más rica. Por supuesto que ambos tendrían que formar una pareja algún día para tarde o temprano vivir juntos para siempre, quizá incluso de manera feliz. Esto era lo que se _esperaba_. Esa fue la razón por la que, en la noche del baile del Día de Veteranos en el club campestre, Bella se encontró a si misma experimentando una extraña emoción al observar la respuesta de Jacob a la noticia de que ella pasaría el verano en el extranjero.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto el cuándo la madre de Bella deslizo esta noticia en la conversación. Jacob había estado observando distraídamente a las parejas que bailaban en la pista. Ahora pasaba la mirada del rostro de Bella al de Renne-. ¿Y será eso prudente? Después de todo se dice que habrá una guerra en Europa.

Su propia madre fue la que le contesto.

-Siempre hay rumores de una guerra- replico Miranda Black-. Si las mujeres esperamos a que no hubiera rumores de guerras, nunca viajaríamos al extranjero.

Los cuatro- Jacob y Bella junto a sus respectivas madres- estaban sentados en una mesa decorada con una campana de la Libertad en colores rojo, blanco y azul al centro. El señor Black y el señor Swan se habían ido al otro extremo de la pista de baile, en donde se hallaban de pie en el bar junto a un grupo de hombres, discutiendo sobre negocios o quizá- como Miranda Black sugirió- sobre la guerra.

-Seguro que tienes razón, madre –convino Jacob-. Pero cualquiera que haya leído las ultimas noticias de Alemania…

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan tanto los acontecimientos en el mundo? - lo interrumpió su madre, transmitiéndole a su hijo una sonrisa curiosa-. No creí nunca haberte visto leyendo nada excepto noticias deportivas.

-Yo solamente pensé que…- comenzó a decir Jacob, bajo la vista a su _rickey, _un _cocktail_ con un jugo de lima, después volvió a mirar a Bella-. Lo que yo quería decir, es que supongo que asumí que Bella pasaría _aquí_ el verano,

Se sonrojo ligeramente, como si no hubiera querido darle demasiado énfasis al _aquí_ de la cuestión. Jacob iría a Yale en el otoño. Asi que su respuesta habría tenido sentido si él estuviera haciendo planes para pasar el verano en casa antes de irse a la universidad, en un intento para atraer la atención de la elegante Isabella Swan. de todos modos a Bella si le significo algo. Para ser sincera, ella no podía decir que esa respuesta ligeramente alterada sobre la noticia de su cambio de planes le desagradara.

-Bueno- exclamo la madre de Jacob-, Bella no va a estar _aquí_, va a estar _allá, _y eso le servirá para ser una mejor dama- Miranda Black morena, un poco rellenita, y no tenía problema para hablar con autoridad-. Tu sabes bien –continuo- que esta es una oportunidad esplendida para Bella. Aprenderá a ser una estupenda anfitriona. Sabrá como vestirse. Podrá percibir la diferencia entre un Vermeer y un Veronese. Y algún día será una mejor esposa debido a que hizo el _Gran Tour, _tal como lo hicimos Renne y yo en nuestros días ¿no es cierto, querida Renne? –añadió dándose la vuelta hacia la madre de Bella.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, Jacob la interrumpió. –Bueno, ¿Porque no escuchamos lo que tiene que decir Bella al respecto? –dijo el-. Quizá ella tenga alguna opinión sobre el tema de su propio futuro.

Su madre se hizo para atrás para su silla, pero antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo Renne hablo.

-Tonterías- expreso ella-, tu madre tiene razón, Jacob. Este viaje es justo lo que Bella necesita. Es su oportunidad de ver el mundo antes de que regrese y se establezca para bien. ¿No es así, Bella? –Renne se estiro y apretó a su mano sobre la de su hija, como si estuviera sellando un pacto sin palabras.

UNA SEMANA más tarde, Bella zarpaba rumbo a Londres en el _Queen Mary. _Hubo una fiesta de despedida en su camarote mientras él barco estaba atracado en el muelle de New York; sus padres estaban ahí, así como los Black. También había champan. Brindaron por la salud de Bella, por su buena fortuna, por las aventuras que tendría. Y hubo, al final, un momento extraño cuando sus padres la abrazaron para despedirse y salieron de la cabina dejando atrás a Jacob. El alzo su aflautada copa y dijo:

-Bueno, te veré cuando regreses.

-Dirás _si_ regreso- repuso Bella.

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho inmediatamente. No sabía porque lo había dicho. Era una broma, parte de la armadura contra golpes de Isabella Swan y ella supo que Jacob le contestaría el chiste igual manera: _Oh, claro, estoy seguro que encontraras todo lo que siempre has deseado en algún pequeño pueblo en una provincia de Portugal. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez hasta conozcas a un misterioso extraño. _En vez de eso, su cara se nublo un poco antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reponerse. Pero luego Jacob sonrió y dio un amigable beso en la mejilla antes de salir del camarote para dejar a Bella sola en su viaje en soltería.

No iba a ir sola por completo, desde luego. Eso hubiera sido visto con malos ojos para una joven dama de condición. Una chaperona habría acompañarla en la travesía, una mujer menuda, la señora Sue, que había trabajado para la familia en una tarea u otra por muchos años y que regresaría a Connecticut una vez que que hubiera entregado sana y salva a Bella en Claridge. Pero la austera presencia de la señora Sue difícilmente contaba como acompañante, y como Bella le confeso a la mujer que no era ni mucho menos una buena conversadora y que prefería no hablarle, excepto en las comidas, el alivio fue mutuo. Por lo tanto Bella hizo eso exactamente: se refugió en sí misma. Con frecuencia se quedaba en su camarote para leer una de las novelas románticas que había llevado consigo. Otras veces, se sentaba junto a la baranda y se quedaba viendo al mar oscuro, preguntándose qué iba a Europa en primer lugar. Ella sabía que era "lo que tenía que hacer". Algunas de sus amigas estaban haciendo viajes similares, y todas se veían tan entusiasmadas ante la perspectiva de ir al extranjero.

Todas excepto Bella.

¡Oh, ella había parecido estar _muy_ entusiasmada. Había aceptado todas efusiones de buenos deseos. Pero el hecho era que Bella no estaba segura de sí tenía o no que haber aceptado el viaje. A todo el mundo le parecía lo mejor –a todo el mundo excepto a Bella, por supuesto-, Bella se encontró a si misma navegando sobre ese contaste sentimiento ambiguo que se le imponía.

Aunque ahora, mirando fijamente la página ciento tres de su novela que parecía pasar bajo el ojo de buey del camarote, Bella se preguntó que deseaba encontrar en Europa. Ciertamente ella hallaba emociónate la idea de conocer Europa, pero de una manera extraña. Aun así se sentía ansiosa. Sola durante días en el barco había veces que Bella se preguntaba a si misma a que le temía ¿A la amenaza de la guerra ¿A la comida? ¿Al viaje? ¿A la gente?

A todos. A todos ellos y a ninguno a la vez.

En el cuarto viaje de su viaje, Bella empezó a darse cuenta de que era. Se había instalado en su lugar acostumbrado, en la popa del _Queen Mary_. Recostándose en su silla de cubierta, se quedó mirando la estela que iba dejando el transatlántico, esa agitada turbulencia ondeando hacia atrás tan lejos como podía alcanzar a ver. En algún lugar allá lejos estaba el hogar. Pero no era solo su hogar. No era solo Marlowe donde deseaba estar en ese momento –no era solamente la mansión Weatherell. Ni siquiera su propia cama. Era estar en su propia cama _de nuevo como una jovencita._

Bella cerro los ojos. Ahora podía escucharla: su madre contándole el cuento sobre la princesa y el príncipe. Ahí es donde deseaba estar. Eso era lo que ella deseaba ser; alguien cuyo futuro estuviera seguro, cuyo futuro no tuviera necesidad de cambiar, sin saber nada de un cada vez más cercano continente al que poco a poco se iba aproximado, son sus ciudades y edificios, sus catedrales y catacumbas, sus conversaciones en muchas lenguas como si estuvieran en la torre de Babel, y su infinito muestrario de posibilidades.

LA TÍA ESME y el tío Carlisle habían decorado su _suite _en el Claridge con una banderola que decía "Bienvenida, Bella" y habían mandado traer una bandeja de _hord d' oeuvres_ y champan helado. Se veían muy complacidos con ellos mismo, y Bella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer a su vez muy complacida con ellos

\- ¡Oh! - Exclamo Bella-, que bienvenida tan elegante. Ustedes me tratan como si yo fuera alguien de la realeza o algo así.

-Créeme- repuso la tía Esme, tomándola de los codos-, tu visita es para nosotros bastante más interesante que la que tuvimos hace poco de un mortalmente aburrido príncipe griego y su sequito.

\- ¿Un príncipe? - se oyó decir Bella.

La joven se dio cuenta tan pronto como lo dijo, que su tía probablemente la estaba bromeando. La tía Esme tenía un cierto espíritu travieso, una manera de ser juguetona a la cual Bella no estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, resulto que en esta ocasión la tía Esme si se refería con precisión a un príncipe.

-Oh, si- replico el tío Carlisle-. Desde que trabajo en el gobierno- a pesar de mi baja posición, si lo puedo decir así, hemos conocido a una buena cantidad de dignatarios.

-Carlisle, tu posición no es baja- aclaro la tía Esme-. Es muy importante.

-Sí, claro, claro Esme. Soy el jefe que lava las botellas y el que se encarga de suministrar el papel. ¿Verdad? - comento Carlisle esbozando una leve sonrisa =, y de nueva cuenta Bella no estuvo segura de sí estaban o no bromeando. Realmente, ella sabía muy poco acerca de su tía y su tío.

-Júntate con nosotros, Bella- afirmo la tía Esme-, y durante el verano vas a conocer a todo tipo de personas.

-Exactamente. A todo tipo de malas personas- tercio el tío Carlisle.

Su esposa le dio un leve empujón.

-No digas eso, Carlisle- repuso ella-. Vas a espantar a la chica. Ahora, déjame echarte una buena mirada, Bella. No te he visto en mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Y al decir eso, la tía Esme se acercó y tomo las manos de Bella entre las suyas. Bella sonrió tímidamente y vio a su tía y a su tío.

Ellos no la habían visto en seis años, desde aquella breve estancia en Connecticut durante algún viaje diplomático que había llevado al tío Carlisle a New York.

-Has cambiado- le anuncio su tía-. Ya eres toda una mujer.

-Vaya que si lo es – le hizo eco el tío Carlisle-. Tiene dieciocho años, Esme, una edad en la cual, si recuerdo bien mi distante pasado, nadie quiere a una tía dando vuelta sobre sus pasos todo el tiempo

\- ¡Oh, tu- el recrimino la tía Esme a su marido, pero soltó las manos de Bella.

Bella no pudo hacer nada. Sonrió de nuevo avergonzada por tantas atenciones. Volvió a fijar su vista, una mirada estudiosa en ellos y se dio cuenta que –_realmente_\- los veía por primera vez.

Eran una pareja atractiva y de apariencia inteligente en mitad de su treintena. Esme era de estatura promedio y vivas, su esposo pálido y calvo pero su sonrisa irónica lo hacía ver más atractivo. Bella sabía que a su madre no le gustaba mucho el tío Carlisle, pero por alguna razón, a ella sí. Es _divertido,_ pensó. Nuca había conocido a alguien así. O tal vez, a ella no le _permitieron_ conocerlo.

-Dinos, Bella- afirmo el tío Carlisle, indicándole a Bella que se sentara en una silla enfrente al sillón-, que esperas aprender de este viaje con nosotros.

-Bueno, ya sabes- empezó a decir Bella y repitió como un loro las palabras que sus padres habían usado –Me ayudara a obtener una educación verdadera. Me enseñara como vive la gente en otras partes del mundo.

\- ¡Basta! - Corto el tío Carlisle de manera abrupta-. No nos digas lo que queremos oír. Dinos lo que realmente piensas.

¿Lo que realmente pienso?

-Sí, la animo la tía Esme-. Adelante.

¿Lo que realmente pensaba? Bella no estaba segura de como satisfacer esa petición. De seguro no era una petición que pudiera contestar con destreza. Pero se sentía cansada. Había estado en un barco por días, por lo que cuando le pidieron que dijera lo que realmente pensaba, Bella en verdad lo hizo.

-De alguna manera me siento atemorizada de todo esto.

Levanto la mano para taparse la boca. Sin embargo, la risa de su tío le ofreció toda la seguridad que ella necesitaba. Acto seguido también su tía se la transmitió, y no solamente la seguridad, si no el valor.

-No quise ofender, por favor- empezó a decir.

-Nadie se ha sentido ofendido- repuso su tío.

-Pero realmente no quería viajar. Yo solo quería quedarme todo el verano en cas ay leer acostada, ver a mis amigas, ese tipo de cosas, las misma que siempre he hecho.

-Ya veo- dijo la tía Jane enjugándose una lagrima-. Querías haraganear y te vamos a empapar de cultura ¿no es eso?

-Algo así- admitió Bella. También estaba llorando en ese momento, aunque no de risa. Ella misma podía apreciar el potencial cómico de una sobrina prisionera que soltaba la verdad en relaciona a su visita al "Continente", que es la palabra que usan los británicos para referirse a Europa. Aunque lo que realmente la conmovió bastante, se dio cuenta, fue la oportunidad que le dieron sus tíos de expresar los sentimientos que había mantenido dentro de ella y la sensación que experimentaba al soltar lo que sentía y el alivio que la acompaño al hacerlo.

-Te prometo solemnemente- le aseguro la tía Esme-, que no habrá más lloriqueos. No eres una esponja, eres una mujercita.

-Y muy atractiva- dijo el tío Carlisle-. Con seguridad habrá hombres aquí en Europa que querrán conocerte mejor, Bella. Pueden ser muy atrevidos, tu sabes. Es otra de las cosas por las cuales el Continente es famoso, aún más que por su comida o sus pinturas.

Hombres. Bella quedo desconcertada por la referencia. Si, sus amigas habían mencionado por los hombres cuando conversaron con ella sobre su viaje al extranjero de este verano. Pero esto, Bella sabia, era solo una conversación entre chiquillas. Bella y sus amigas sabían. Eran un juego, uno en el que ella entendía las reglas. Pero ¿en Europa? Los hombres aquí jugaban un juego diferente jugaban con reglas diferentes.

-Tú no te preocupes- le dijo Bella a su tío-. No voy a presentarles la más mínima atención a los hombres de aquí.

-Muy bien- replico el-. Será una preocupación menos para nosotros.

-Si- convino su tía- una menos. Lo dijo como si estuviera contando todas las encomiendas que tendría que efectuar antes de permitirle regresar a casa.

DURANTE LA siguiente semana, Bella llevo a cabo algunas de esas "encomiendas". En un viaje relámpago por Londres, su tía la llevo a la Torre de Londres, a Hyde Park, a la abadía de Westminster. Luego cruzo el Canal de la Mancha en un _ferry_ rumbo a Paris, en donde las dos mujeres compartieron un cuarto en el Ritz, compraron en las más lujosas _boutiques_, caminaron por los Campos Elíseos vestidas con traje de Coco Chanel y sombreros de ala ancha, y cada tarde ordenaban su comida la cual generalmente incluía pate de hígado de pato y trufas.

Fue en una de esas comidas en donde Bella comió algo que le caería mal horas más tarde. Paso la noche en el baño, desesperadamente enferma con el tipo de envenenamiento por comida que es indetectable hasta que sobreviene de repente. Su ataque acabo cerca del amanecer. Bella, débil como una muñeca de trapo, regreso a la cama se cubrió con las sabanas. Al parecer, pensó, este viaje a Europa había sido demasiado después de todo. Al día siguiente, cuando por fin se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte otra vez como para sentarse en la cama, Bella le anuncio a su tía, -Ojalá que a ti y al tío Carlisle no les importe si les digo que ya hice mi día.

\- ¿Qué ya hiciste tu día? ¿Exactamente a que te refieres? - le pregunto su tía.

-Significa que me quiero ir a casa- Explico Bella-. Ya vi Londres y París, y una gran cantidad de lo que es el lavatorio de un baño parisino. Creo que es demasiado para un verano.

-Pero ¿y Portugal? –le pregunto la tía Esme-. Pasaremos todo el verano allá, Bella. ¿Ya se te olvido?

-No- contesto Bella débilmente-. Pero yo me quiero ir a casa. Tú me has pedido que sea sincera contigo con mis respuestas. Bien, pues ahí está.

Su tía se le quedo mirando con expresión de pesar, reflexiono Bella, y también con cierto grado de desprecio.

\- ¡Por Dios! - expreso suavemente la tía Esme-, pensé que tu ibas a ser diferente.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Oh, nada- repuso su tía

-Por favor, dime- pidió Bella.

La tía Esme suspiro y se dio la vuelta, considerando cuidadosamente como expresar lo que quería decir. - Tu madre y yo…fuimos de casa y yo era la que salía a explorar. Supongo que siempre he tenido la fantasía de que tú me ibas a seguir en lugar de a tu propia madre. La sobrina de los Estados Unidos que era la viva imagen de su tía. La sobrina que deseaba la aventura, al igual que lo hizo alguna vez su tía.

Aunque todavía estaba débil, Bella todavía tuvo suficiente fuerza para sentirse ofendida. –Yo podría ser así- replico-, si quisiera.

-Bueno entonces _demuéstramelo_\- le contesto la tía Esme-. Seguro que es bueno vivir una vida como la de tu madre, quedarse en Connecticut, casarse con el hombre" correcto". Yo no digo que no haya nada de malo en ello.

-Sí, lo estás diciendo- Bella se vio así misma replicando-. Lo estás diciendo, tía Esme- hizo una pausa, impresionarse de verse de pie frente a su tía-. Sé que mi madre no ha sido muy audaz en su vida; sin embargo, es feliz. Algunas personas quieren vivir la vida ha sido puesta ante ellas.

La tía Esme se quedó observando con atención a Bella desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Sí, eso es totalmente cierto- expreso luego de un rato en voz baja. Se sentó al lado de su sobrina sobre el cubrecama, tomando las manos de Bella entre las suyas-. Dime, ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú? - pregunto-. ¿Eres de las que quieren que las cosas sean fáciles, de una manera segura? ¿O eres del otro tipo?

Por supuesto que Bella sabia la respuesta. La sabía desde aquella tarde en el barco cuando se sentó en cubierta y se quedó observando el horizonte y analizo sus sentimientos. Pero ahora estaba sentada en un lugar diferente, con una vista diferente. Esas cortinas, esa ventana, eran otro tipo de horizonte, ¿o no? ¿Qué había detrás de el? Bella podía escuchar a la gente gritar en francés, los sonidos producidos por los cascos de los caballos, de la vida siendo vivida. Y más allá de Paris estaba el resto Europa- para Bella, el Continente permanecía sin descubrir, inexplorado, desconocido.

¿Qué clase de persona _era_ ella? Bella pensaba que lo había allá en el barco. Aunque quizá lo que ella reflexiono lo que creía saber fue solamente lo que siempre se había dicho a su misma. Tal vez, si a ella le hubieran dicho otra cosa- tal vez si ella hubiera sido educada por su tía en lugar de por su madre- estaría segura de que sería otra persona, alguien que para quien el cambio y la aventura eran el néctar, no el veneno.

Si ella era en verdad igual que su madre, no habría nada avergonzó en ello. Bella volvería a Connecticut al final del verano, lista para incorporarse a la vida que ella entendía. Pero si, de algún modo, era diferente, entonces, también lo aprendería.

Bella se sintió cansada, exprimida y confusas. Aunque comprendió que darle la espalda a todo lo que ofrecían seria no solamente egoísta de su parte sino insultante para su tía y su tío, además de lastimarla a ella misma. Quizá no podría encontrarse a sí misma aquí en Europa, aunque quizá, si lo hiciera.

-Está bien- dijo Bella-. Iré con ustedes.

**Antes que nada quisiera aclarar algunas cosas**

**Los capítulos serán largos y no serán muchos**

**Tardare en actualizar los capítulos pues no hay en digital el libro así que lo tengo que pasar a la laptop **

**Espero que les guste y espero su opinión **


End file.
